


Fellas,,

by ElectricKettle (DaLaRi)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Blowjobs, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, To Be Edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaLaRi/pseuds/ElectricKettle
Summary: ' i don’t think now’s the best time! 'london, pre-beard mcgraw, sketch
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Fellas,,

he’s already untucked james’s shirt and both hands are on the twitching warmth of his sides, and they’re safe enough, and _yes_ , they’ll have to be presentable in ten minutes, but if james doesn’t think thomas has the skill to make those ten minutes worth the risk, he doesn’t know what to tell him.

“james,” he says, settling to his knees, “there is no crime in living dangerously.” james’s eyes are wide, so thomas waits for his terse nod before turning his fingers to the buttons of his trousers. his body is a live wire, and his fingers have never been so deft.

the sound of james’s head hitting the wall, though, as thomas takes him in to the root, is more than compensation enough for the sore knees and aching jaw that are as much a marker of a decision well-made as they are for a matter dangerously undertaken. the taste of james stays with him though, half-distracting, through a late session of speeches and a very long carriage ride home. james’s kisses, pinning him against the wall of the foyer, hardly even measurably safe and heated enough that you’d think they’d been parted for months, seal in his certainty that it’s an undertaking he’d hazard again.

**Author's Note:**

> fellas, is it gay to fuck up your jaw muscles by blowing your bf before you have to do public speaking?


End file.
